This invention relates to a stitch structure of steel-head shoes, particularly to a stitch structure provided with a plurality of stitch holes for a stitching line to access when seaming for intensifying the juncture at individual box toes of steel-head shoes.
A generic steel-head shoe is a shoe provided with a steel head in shape mated with the box toe at the front end inside the shoe for protecting a wearer""s foot when a heavy weight is dropped to hit upon.
In a known conventional steel-head shoe having a high intensity steel head without mating structure for a stitching line to access and fasten to the front end of a cover portion, the bottom end the steel head, and the front end of a sole, therefore, a binder with poorer intensity is usually adopted instead of the stitching line. However, most people who wear the steel-head shoes of this kind are labors or people engaged in special activities that require more reliable security could be hurt probably owing to a pair of unfitted steel-head shoes.
In order to provide an improved stitch structure of steel-head shoes, this invention is highlighted in reforming a conventional steel-head shoe by forming a plurality of circumferential stitch holes in a circular bottom end of a steel head in mating with the seaming interval such that a stitching line can access to seam the front end of an upper junction circumference of a cover portion, a bottom end of the steel head, and the front end of a lower junction circumference of a sole together to build a seamed portion with enhanced strength and ensure the durability of the steel-head shoes.
For more detailed information regarding advantages or features of this invention, at least an example of preferred embodiment will be elucidated below with reference to the annexed drawings.